


His Last Thoughts 他最后在想的事

by nopasanada (FinalCajaNegra)



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Loop, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 11:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalCajaNegra/pseuds/nopasanada
Summary: Alternate Universe - Time LoopIt seems like every time he dies, he travels back to the time when he put on Gibson's name tag.---时间循环AU





	His Last Thoughts 他最后在想的事

**Author's Note:**

> AU：看起来他每次死掉之后，都会返回挂上吉普森的军牌那个时间点。

他把衣物全都松松垮垮地套上，最后再戴上军牌，拉到眼前看了一眼上面的字。很好，此刻开始我要逼真一点，我现在就叫吉普森了，法国人想。  
然后这位吉普森准备继续埋葬被他扒光了的盟军，这时他听到转角处传来脚步声。吉普森两手提上没系腰带的裤子，脚上趿拉着还没绑带的鞋子，尽可能快地从尸体旁蹦开了，然后蹲着藏在了沙堆背面。  
等等，我和他们一样都是英军了，我躲什么？吉普森扪心自问。  
但事到如今，再这样衣衫不整地走出去也很尴尬。于是吉普森只好继续缩在沙堆后面，艰难地维持着蹲姿，拉他的裤子拉链。   


  

等吉普森终于哆哆嗦嗦地理好所有衣服站起来之后，他发现刚才过来的那个人已经走掉了。那人只在靠近转角的地方留下了一堆——吉普森凑近一点仔细辨认了一下——排遗物。新鲜的。  
吉普森目光呆滞地瞪了它三秒。  
头顶传来斯图卡的声音，他急忙原地卧倒护住头。  
当炸弹在他身旁的沙堆炸开的时候，吉普森内心最后的想法是：啊啊啊啊啊那玩意儿不会溅我身上了吧！   


 

* * *

 

法国人眨眨眼睛，盯着手心的东西看了一小会儿，才意识到他正在看着的是写着吉普森名字的军牌。然后他愣住了，试图理清刚才发生的事情。此时转角处传来脚步声。  
吉普森这次没来得及躲开，于是他眼睁睁地看着顶着棕黑头发的英国兵走进他的视线，行云流水地解开腰带把裤子褪到膝盖然后蹲下来。  
他突然灵光乍现，意识到了这个男孩准备做的事情。吉普森难掩对于看见了未来的震惊。  
为了表现这种震惊，他提着没系腰带的裤子，连滚带爬地准备逃离这个沙堆。那个年轻列兵听到动静，受惊地转头看向他。  
吉普森路过这个英国人的时候，犹豫要不要慷慨地分一只提裤子的手拉着他一起跑，最后还是作罢了。反正上次是他蹲完走掉之后轰炸机才来的，让他蹲完。吉普森坚定地秉持人有三急原则。   
他没想到的是身后的男孩被他吓到便秘了。   


结果吉普森没跑出多远，斯图卡的警报声就又响起了。他熟练地卧倒、抱头，然后绝望地发现这次待的地方也是一个被轰炸点。 吉普森内心涌现一种宿命感：不会吧？我预见未来只是为了换个没有屎的地方被炸？

 

* * *

 

他掌上还是吉普森的军牌。棕黑发的英国兵又是一套一气呵成的脱裤子深蹲。  
这到底什么情况？法国人目瞪口呆。  
他知道有说法是行善的好人会被给予第二次机会，但是他得到了第三次机会，他觉得这说明自己是个比普通的好人还好的人。于是比好人还好的吉普森决定做一些好人会做的事，比如埋完那具被他扒光的尸体，并默默地在心中深切感激对方提供的英军军服。  
反正他有完美的计时器，吉普森抬头打量了几眼正在响应自然召唤的棕黑发男孩，他大可以等着对方一起走。   


棕黑头提好裤子后，挪过来帮吉普森一起埋沙。吉普森感觉理应就此表示一下感谢，于是他脱口而出了脑海中蹦出的第一个英国词。  
“吉普森。”这还是他刚看军牌学会的。  
男孩眨眨眼睛，回复道：“汤米。”  
他猜汤米是这个男孩的名字，还挺好听的。   


他后悔了，他没想到这个汤米居然还要继续说话。他盯着汤米上下翻动的嘴唇。  
汤米说：“烫烫烫屯屯屯。”  
见他没有反应，汤米又说了一次。或者也有可能是换了一句话，倒不是说法国人能分辨得出来。这次他说的是：“锘锘锘。”  
吉普森面带微笑地看着他，一时不知道该如何回复是好。   


德军飞行员帮他解了围。  
汤米刚听到轰炸机的声音就卧倒在地，但吉普森的反应就慢了半拍——他还在想为什么轰炸机会提前来，然后意识到是他们的聊天耽误了时间。汤米在震耳欲聋的警报声中用尽全力对傻站着的吉普森大喊：“锟斤拷！”他发现对方不为所动，伸出右手凶狠地一把拽向了吉普森的裤管。  
吉普森这才意识到这次他还没来得及系裤腰带，他腿上的裤子直接被汤米扯了下来。汤米一愣。但他没怎么犹豫，又直接半跪起身，把吉普森按倒在了沙滩上。   
吉普森得承认自己的内心有一点小小的感动。但他主要在想的是：等等我还没提裤子。你快把你头发刨开一点，刺到我膝窝了。痒好痒好痒我要笑出声了。啊不对，为什么我又离这屎这么近？   
随后炸弹落在了他们身边。

 

* * *

 

吉普森第四次看到军牌的时候，他有了一个大概的理论。看起来他每次死掉之后，都会返回挂上吉普森的军牌那个时间点。好，他摩拳擦掌，有了这个的帮助，他一定能成功逃离这鬼地方。  
汤米蹭过来帮忙的时候，吉普森赶忙抓紧时间系好鞋带拉紧裤子拉链。埋完尸体光脚的汤米指向他身边的水壶，正要张嘴。  
原来是想要水喝，不，不行，你这次别想有说话的机会，吉普森愤愤地想，喝水吧，喝水还堵不住你的嘴。吉普森把水壶递给他。  
喝完水的汤米朝海边走去，吉普森系上腰带不紧不慢地跟在他后面，等着轰炸机的声音响起来。   


轰炸结束的时候，吉普森几乎是兴奋得直接从地上蹦起来的。他注意到最后一颗炸弹的落点就在汤米的正前方，而汤米毫发无损，不由得有点沾沾自喜。  
快感谢我，如果你不是过来找我喝水，而还像第一次那么早走的话，你已经被炸飞了，他盯着汤米的后脑勺想。他觉得这算是和之前汤米扑倒试图救他的举动扯平了。  
然后他发现黑色的后脑勺回头扫了他一眼。他顺着对方的视线看到了躺在地上呻吟的伤兵。  
哇噢，吉普森抬起担架时暗地里惊叹一声，还挺沉的。   


防波堤木板中的深坑出现在他们前进的路上时，吉普森心里咯噔一下。汤米回头给了他一个坚定的眼神。不开玩笑吧哥们儿，他想对汤米大吼，这过不去的。然后汤米就走了上去。  
好吧，好吧，好吧，吉普森崩溃地也跟着踩上去。就在即将要到对面的时候，他脚底一滑，直直往下坠去。  
吉普森只来得及看到，已经到了安全地带的汤米把担架往身边的士兵身上一推，伸出一只手来拉他。他本能地抓住这只手，然后连着汤米一起掉了下来。  
这男孩又救我一次，头撞上岩石之前，吉普森只剩下这个想法。   


 

* * *

  


一切还是一样。给汤米水喝，躲过轰炸，发现担架上的伤员。走到窄木板面前时，黑色的后脑勺又回头对上他的目光以确认。吉普森点点头，自暴自弃地想，既然你会伸手拉我的话。   
他们又一起掉了下去。

 

* * *

 

吉普森又花了四次才找到能走过去的节奏。左右左右左右，到了！吉普森发自肺腑地想为自己鼓掌。他深呼一口气，继续紧随着汤米的步伐向撤离舰挤去。   


面色严厉的英军少尉对着汤米和吉普森怒吼。  
但听到吉普森的耳里，他说的不过就是：“屯屯！屯屯！”汤米听到这话有点动摇，不过仍然在甲板周围探头探脑地望着。吉普森就张狂一点了，他趁着少尉转头看另一边的时候，拉着汤米的小臂，躲在了设备舱的另一面。  
两个人肩并肩地仰躺着，唯恐被任何人看见。   


吉普森眼睁睁地看着炸弹从天上的德军轰炸机直直向他们砸来的时候，几乎想痛哭流涕地给少尉道歉。下一次不用你叫我我自己就下去，吉普森在心里发誓。   


 

* * *

  


军牌——担架——防波堤。吉普森一路向驱逐舰跑去的时候，心底不可谓是不挣扎的。他明知道把担架送上去就是让这个伤员去死。  
吉普森的目光从面前伤兵的脸往上移到了汤米棕黑色的后脑勺。对不起，他在心里道歉，但把你留在沙滩上你也活不长。而他和汤米想活下去。  
放下担架，吉普森掉头就往防波堤走去。他听见身后的汤米又被少尉吼了两句，然后犹犹豫豫地跟上了吉普森的脚步。  
他们俩退到堤上的士兵群中，吉普森开始留心等斯图卡的到来。等到真的来的时候，他却发现了一件事：防波堤也被轰炸了。  
他在炸弹落到他和汤米所在的位置之前，拼死站起来看了一眼，军官们安然无恙。   


 

* * *

 

吉普森把担架安然落在撤离舰上，然后上下打量了一阵站着军官的位置。看到下面的木柱时，他眼睛一亮，挪了过去。汤米走回防波堤上的时候，吉普森小声地叫了一声他的名字。汤米惊讶地低头看到了他，他赶忙招手让汤米在任何人发现之前过来。  
汤米下梯子的时候，吉普森小心地用手护着他。我可不想为了在这里救他特意再死一次，他心想。  
一到下面，汤米就按捺不住地压低声音对他说话：“烫烫烫屯屯屯屯汤米？”吉普森勉强从语气中听出了这是一个问题。他想到他这一次到目前为止，他应该还没有问过汤米的名字。他叹了一口气，耸耸肩，决定岔开话题。他手指向自己胸前吊着的军牌，喃喃：“吉普森。”  
汤米看了一眼他的手指，又看了一眼他的脸，仿佛仍然还在纠结自己的名字是怎么暴露的。但他毕竟没有追究。他迟疑了一小会儿，对法国人展开一个笑脸：“锟斤拷，吉普森。”他分出一只撑着柱子的手来握吉普森的手。   


驱逐舰向防波堤压来。汤米和吉普森快速地在木桩之间移动，拉起一个个跳入水中的士兵。当看见一个即将在船体和防波堤的双重挤压下丧生的青年时，吉普森想都没想和汤米同时伸出手去拉他。  
青年明显慌乱到极点，他同时抓住两只手，然后把他俩都拽到了水里。  
医疗舰撞上木桩的那一瞬间，吉普森郁卒地想着：下次我不要拉你了，哥们儿，你自求多福吧。   


 

* * *

 

吉普森差点又直接叫出汤米的名字的时候，几乎咬到了自己的舌头。他舔舔嘴唇，改成了一小声的嘘。汤米走了下来，紧接着仍然是交换名字。  
在水里扑腾的、即将被碾压成肉泥的青年再出现在他们眼前的时候，吉普森费了极大的力气克制住了出手相救的欲望。转眼他惊恐地看见汤米，该死的老好汤米，又一次伸出了他的手。吉普森想都没想，急忙在背后拉住了汤米的另一只手。  
没成想这居然奏效了。被救上来的青年眼睛和全身一样湿漉漉的，倚躺在木桩上大喘着气。头顶的司令官往下喊了一两句吉普森听不懂的话。他注视着汤米的举动，有样学样地也把自己在水里浸到全湿。  
走在防波堤上，本来会成为肉泥的青年一边走一边说：“亚历克斯。”汤米抬眼看看他，再看看吉普森，最终说道：“汤米。”然后他又指指吉普森：“吉普森。”亚历克斯点点头。   


汤米在他前面接过了救生衣，走进了船舱。吉普森也接过一件救生衣，渴望地瞥了一眼干燥祥和的舱室。他甚至还看到了热茶，但同时也惊恐地发现英国士兵们明显在里面欢快地交谈。他站在楼梯口迟躅不前，身后的亚历克斯拿了救生衣，把他的长手臂一甩搭在了吉普森的肩上，大笑着对他说了些什么，然后揽着他一起往下走去。  
吉普森挣脱不开，也听不懂他的话，紧张得如芒在背、脸色发白。这时候走在前面的汤米，甜蜜的善解人意的汤米，回过头把他从亚历克斯的胳膊下和对话中解救了出来。  
汤米抓过他的手臂，领着他走到了餐盘的地方，接过一片抹着果酱的面包递给他。亚历克斯跟在他们后面，满怀期待地等着汤米也递给他一片。汤米显然没意识到，因为他拿着的下一片直接送进了自己的嘴巴。亚历克斯耸耸肩，自己伸手拿了一片吃。  
吉普森满怀感激地吃着面包片，汤米又给他递了一杯热茶。他接过杯子急急忙忙喝的时候呛到了自己，汤米赶忙拍他的背帮他咳出来。他舒服地叹了一口气，感觉这是连续好几周以来他第一次如此安适。   


嚼着面包的亚历克斯腮帮像仓鼠一样鼓鼓的，但即使这也不能停下他的嘴。亚历克斯对汤米和吉普森说：“烫烫烫烫烫烫烫屯屯屯屯屯锟斤拷锟斤拷锟斤拷锟斤拷锟斤拷锟斤拷锟斤拷锟斤拷锟斤。”他接过一杯热茶，抿了一口，继续说，“烫烫烫烫烫屯屯屯屯屯屯锟斤拷锟斤拷锟斤拷锟斤拷锟斤拷锟斤拷锟斤拷锟斤拷锟。”  
吉普森检视一圈周围站着的英国人们，觉得他最好保持沉默。汤米看他不说话，张嘴简单地回复亚历克斯：“烫烫烫烫烫，屯屯屯屯屯。”  
亚历克斯好奇地打量几眼沉默的吉普森，问：“锘锘锘烫烫烫，吉普森？”汤米几乎是翻了一个白眼给他，保护性地半挡住了站在他身后的吉普森：“亚历克斯，屯屯屯锟斤拷锟斤拷。”  
于是亚历克斯只是继续狐疑地盯着他。   


亚历克斯没有那个机会盯他过久。  
船体猛烈地颤动了两下，照明的灯闪一闪，然后熄灭了。黑暗中如墨的海水灌进了船舱，吉普森呛了几口水，脑子昏昏沉沉地寻找水面的亮光。  
他逐渐失去呼吸时突然想起：该死，那些人把舱门关上了。   


 

* * *

 

他在防波堤上试图阻止汤米和亚历克斯去往第二艘船。在他不能通过说话来表明他的意图的情况下，这很困难。  
亚历克斯几乎是有些粗暴地甩开了他的手，然后丢给他一个怀疑的目光。就连汤米都只是轻轻拂掉吉普森抓着自己小臂的手，语调冷静地说：“锟斤拷锘锘锘。烫烫烫烫烫。”他说着朝海面比划了一下，表明自己要走的决心。  
汤米转过头，跟上了亚历克斯的步子，把吉普森一个人留在原地。吉普森咬咬牙，一狠心跟上了。好吧，倒不是说他真的能眼睁睁看着他们去送死。吉普森幽怨地想，大不了他还能死掉重来。他打算跟去看看他能为他们俩做些什么。   


该死的亚历克斯，在他接下救生衣的时候就揽过了他的肩膀开心地往船舱里走去。吉普森并不是真的在抱怨又能享受一次汤米递给他的热茶和果酱面包。  
只是再一次溺水在密闭的船舱里绝对算不上什么愉快的体验。   


 

* * *

 

吉普森放弃了救生衣，直接走向了甲板的船舷边，故意无视了亚历克斯在背后投向他的探究目光。他最后看一眼被抛在身后的法国海岸线，难过地呼一口气。然后，他的眼睛在海面上搜寻着、等待着。  
有小划艇在靠近他们，上面的人大喊着：“锟斤拷。”过了没一小会儿，突然变成惊恐的叫声：“烫烫烫！”吉普森站直身子，看到鱼雷拖着一条白浪轰进了他们的舰只。  
该死，他试图在摇晃的船体上稳住自己的重心，艰难地向着舱门移去。等终于挪到之后，他扭开紧闭的舱门，然后跳开，径直朝刚才看到的小船游去。   


汤米和亚历克斯都成功出来了，吉普森感到由衷的开心。  
看着汤米凑近，他伸出一只手想把对方从海里捞起来。但刚摸到的那一瞬间，坐在他旁边的英国兵就把汤米的手拍开了，嘴里还叨叨着：“锘锘锘。”吉普森不解地看向他，又看看艇上的其他人，然后意识到他在看着的是一艘满载的小划艇。  
船上的人陷入激烈的争执，吉普森、汤米和亚历克斯沉默着等待他们的最终结果。小艇开动的那一瞬间，吉普森难以置信地瞪大眼睛——他们居然真的抛弃了两个活生生的同胞在海面上等死，他愤怒地想，然后摸到手掌下有一卷麻绳。他赶忙朝着汤米和亚历克斯的方向抛了出去。   


他们又回到了敦刻尔克该死的沙滩上。吉普森此前从未想过他会如此痛恨看到祖国的土地。他坐在沙滩上面朝多福海峡试图眺望不列颠，汤米在左手边盘着腿紧紧地靠着他，亚历克斯离他们远一点，也盯着海峡的对岸。  
他们看完那个投海的士兵后，吉普森内心的沮丧情绪决堤了。他开口，用脚下这片土地的语言，说：“我不想死。”然后突然感到被按倒在沙滩上，视线天旋地转。  
是亚历克斯。亚历克斯几乎是在他话音还没落地时，就跳起来揍他。亚历克斯左手摁住吉普森的肩膀，把他压制住，右手的拳头径直地朝他的脸上招呼，嘴里还骂骂咧咧。吉普森只听懂里面重复出现的“法国”和“蛙佬”两个词。  
汤米被吓了一大跳，反应过来之后赶忙上来把亚历克斯从吉普森身上推开。亚历克斯像是未尽兴一样，最后挥了一拳，正中吉普森的鼻子。吉普森瞬间感觉鼻梁似乎断掉了。  
汤米拉开亚历克斯后，扶着吉普森坐起来。吉普森伸手在脸上摸了一把，发现自己流血了。他想掬一把海水洗一洗脸，但手上的水刚接触到脸上的伤口，他就被咸涩的海水呲到倒吸一口冷气。汤米跪在他身边，轻轻拍开他的手，换成自己干燥的掌心仔仔细细地抹掉他脸上的血迹，又用干净的手背推着吉普森仰起头，以阻止他仍在外渗的鼻血滴落。做完这些他才把自己的手放进海水里冲洗起来。  
亚历克斯一直站在他们背后，抱着胸冷笑着看着这一切。   


汤米洗完手，侧过身子确认吉普森仍然有在好好地仰着头，然后才回头怒视着亚历克斯。他不赞同地摇了摇头，还没来得及说话，亚历克斯就首先发难了。  
“锟斤拷烫烫烫屯屯屯屯法国佬烫烫烫烫烫锟斤拷锟斤拷锟斤拷锘锘锘，锟斤拷锟斤拷蛙佬诺诺锘锘锘烫烫烫。”他的语速极快，声音也很激动。  
汤米一贯冷静的声音也染上了情绪：“烫烫烫屯屯屯屯屯锟斤拷锟斤拷锟斤拷！”  
然后他们俩更激烈地吵了起来，汤米还紧张地把吉普森挡在背后，瞪着亚历克斯，以防他随时再冲上来补两拳。  
吉普森仰着头张着嘴，听着另两个人令他费解的高声吵架，感到头晕乎乎地疼，鼻血还在倒灌进他的喉咙。他觉得自己如同一个白痴。   


汤米和亚历克斯像是吵累了，又像是终于达成了某种和解，声音终于消停了下去。汤米最后短暂又疲乏地对亚历克斯说了一句话，然后闭嘴了。  
吉普森仰着头无法看到他们的动作，只觉得亚历克斯沉默了一会儿，然后有拖沓的脚步声向他走来。他紧张得立刻停止望天，眼睛死盯着亚历克斯的动作，双腿发力准备起身跑开，或是迎战。汤米的手掌此时落在他的肩上，安抚性地压了一压。吉普森这一愣神，就没来得及有任何动作。  
亚历克斯走到他的面前，不情不愿地蹲下，平视他的眼睛，几乎是从鼻子里哼出一句：“对不起。”这句吉普森听懂了。但他不确定英语里的“没关系”要怎么说，于是他嗫嚅着张嘴，哼哼唧唧地说了他会的英文词：“谢谢。”  
汤米在他身侧几乎是听到他答复的那一刻就笑出了声。吉普森脸瞬间红透了，这下连面前的亚历克斯都轻轻笑了起来。吉普森嘟嘟囔囔地想从他俩身边挪开，起身踉跄了一步，面前的亚历克斯下意识地伸手扶住了他。两个人都微微惊讶地打量了一下他们交握着的手臂，然后移开了目光。  
“谢谢。”吉普森又喃喃了一声。汤米和亚历克斯笑得更大声了。就连吉普森都微笑起来，小心地不扯到脸上的伤。  
他发现自己没有在流鼻血了。   


那天晚上躺在沙滩上睡觉的时候，汤米和他凑得很近。敦刻尔克沙滩上空的漫天星河就这么洒在这个英国男孩的眼睛里。吉普森小声地对他絮絮叨叨一些陈年往事，比如童年待过的莱茵河畔乡间、他想念的妈妈和外婆做的海鲜浓汤、曾经在学校里学过的和英国相关的事情。他衷心希望上课时自己有多听一些讲，或者好好地学过一些英语。  
黑发的青年自然是听不懂他的法语，但仍然耐心又专注地注视他的眼睛听他讲完。他讲到德军如何攻占他家乡的小镇、他又是如何死里逃生才参加了军队时哭了出来，想着现在他连他的连队战友们都没有了。他说在今天之前就已经有好几天他找不到人说话，又说在时间循环里的英国人之中他也不敢肆无忌惮地说法语。他很感激汤米愿意听他大谈特谈。汤米探出手，温柔地抹掉他眼睛下面的水珠。  
吉普森觉得自己脑子里的某根弦一定是在白天被亚历克斯打坏了，他直视着汤米眼中的星光，凑近了他的脸，他感到自己的呼吸都停止了，然后亲了上去。  
在他们嘴唇相碰的那一刻，汤米就猛地一哆嗦，然后推开了他。吉普森被推得仰躺在地。  
保守的英国佬，他不无苦涩地想。这愚蠢的男孩，他继续腹诽，又觉得有点委屈，再一次哭了出来。   


没想到过了十秒，汤米的脸又凑到了他的眼前，挡住了头顶的光。他发现汤米的眼睛没有星星的时候仍旧迷人，深邃得像是能把他吸进去。汤米两只手分别撑在他的两侧，整个人悬停在他的上方。吉普森吓得手软脚软、动弹不得。  
汤米发现他眼睛下面的湿痕，叹了口气，仿佛是在说你这笨蛋。他下巴朝一个方向点一下，说：“亚历克斯。”  
吉普森这才想起另一位同伴，连忙侧过目光去看，只找到了一个熟睡得四仰八叉的亚历克斯。他呼出一口他自己都不知道何时屏住的气息。  
汤米还停在他的上方，吉普森有一点脸红了，半真半假地用手肘去顶开他。汤米认真地凝视了他的眼睛几秒，吉普森猜自己现在眼里也映着星光，因为汤米紧接着就开始轻柔地吻他的眼睛，然后舔了舔他受伤的鼻子，最后是他的嘴唇。  
吉普森觉得自己脑海中有一千管枪齐发，又仿佛是胸腔里有一万艘船在鸣汽笛。他的心脏在胸口扑通扑通地跳，双臂却伸出去抱紧了身上的汤米。汤米也好不了多少。两个青涩的男孩不得不在中途停下来换气，但刚喘匀又急切地寻找对方的嘴唇。  
还好亚历克斯睡得很死，吉普森不甚清明的脑中想到，然后注意力又被汤米吸引回去。   


隔天醒来，亚历克斯并没有注意到他被汤米咬破的嘴角。他暗地里觉得亚历克斯说不定以为是自己揍的。但他又心虚地偷瞄汤米有点肿的双唇，正好撞上汤米看向他的目光，吉普森迅速地收回视线，脸却红透了。  
亚历克斯奇怪地在他俩中间转着眼珠地看了两眼，没有说话。   


亚历克斯发现了一队英军，他和汤米并肩跑了过去。提着枪的士兵们奇怪地打量他脸上的伤。汤米开口，应该是在帮他解释：“烫烫屯屯锘锘锘。”领头的士兵点了点头，没有多问。  
他悄悄地在众人背后的队伍末端捏了捏汤米的手，表示感谢。汤米回了他一个几乎让他暖到融化的笑容。   


连这个荷兰人懂的英语都比他多，他嫉妒地想，注视着他们之间的交谈。几声打在船体铁皮上的枪响过去之后，大家都沮丧并紧张，亚历克斯显得尤其暴躁。吉普森正思考着要不要过去拍拍他的背安慰他，亚历克斯就自己先转过头来面对着吉普森，他脸上的表情让吉普森感到有点害怕。  
亚历克斯看了吉普森一眼，然后仿佛是不好意思直视他的眼睛一样低垂下头，但仍然对吉普森的方向低低说了一句：“对不起。”吉普森正疑惑他是为什么道歉，就又听见他转头对领头的士兵说：“蛙佬。”然后手指向吉普森的方向。  
吉普森咽下一口口水。他不明白亚历克斯为什么要告诉其他人他的身份。但汤米此时紧张地迅速冲到吉普森的面前挡住，正堪堪撞上领头的士兵上了膛又对准吉普森的枪口。   


如果吉普森懂英语，他会听到如下的对话：  
“让开，男孩，让开。我们还没打算让你下去。别急，你是下一个。”举着枪的士兵说。  
“汤米，别犯傻了。”亚历克斯仍然低垂着头不敢直视他们的眼睛，“让那个法国人下船吧。这是我们其他人活着回家的代价。”  
汤米气得要喷出火来：“不，不行。你们才在犯傻。法国人是盟友。这是不对的。亚历克斯，是你在犯傻。”  
周围有其他士兵附和：“我们会在这里就是为了救他的国家。这该死的法国佬有义务为了我们牺牲。”  
“让他自己下去，或者我开枪把你俩打死丢下去，你自己选一个。”领头的士兵把他的枪往上比了比，“你听到大家的话了，我是认真的。让他现在下去德国人不一定会打到他，但你让这法国佬留在船上，”他威胁性地压低声音，“我会确保我们这里每一把枪都能送一颗子弹进他的脑袋。”周围有大概三五个士兵应和着举起了他们的枪。  
“不，你们不敢开枪。”汤米视线狂乱地找寻亚历克斯，希望他能帮忙说一两句话，但亚历克斯固执地把目光停留在地面上，“德国人会听到枪响的，你们会被发现的。”  
站在亚历克斯旁边的一个士兵说：“那又怎么样？那时候我们已经抛下这法国佬的尸体启航了。我们不在乎。”  
汤米摇着头：“我说过了，你们这是在犯傻。”  
“男孩，快让开，否则我连你一块儿丢下去。”  
汤米直视着他眼睛里的躁狂，惊讶地发现他确实是认真的：“那就连我一块儿丢下去吧。”   


但吉普森听不懂英语。  
于是他只注意到面前的人们围绕着“法国佬”这个关键词针锋相对地争执了一会儿，然后亚历克斯朝汤米和他的方向投来难以置信的目光，不过吉普森的注意力已经完全被转过身面对他的汤米吸引住了。  
汤米好看又温柔的眼睛里蓄满泪水，他消沉地对吉普森说：“对不起。”吉普森不知道他又在为了什么道歉，他只想让对方高兴起来，于是他又用他那浓厚法国口音的英语说：“谢谢。”  
汤米没有笑，他只是哭得更凶了。他拉起吉普森的手，放在嘴唇上贴了一下，然后不管身后的众人都有些什么看法，引着吉普森一前一后地上到了甲板。  
两人双双被德军的子弹击中的时候，吉普森只想着怎么才能让汤米不要哭了。   


 

* * *

 

看着掌心的军牌，吉普森当机立断地做了一个决定。这次他不要暴露他的法国人身份了。他生自己的气，都说好要从这一刻开始当好吉普森的。他决定这次一句话都不说。  
他看着汤米走近、陪汤米抬担架、在防波堤底拉起亚历克斯、湿漉漉地从海里冒出来抓他的手——他还是没忍住伸向汤米的手，即使他明知道那是没用的，不如直接丢绳子。他忍住没有去拥抱汤米。  
在海滩不说话的他也没有激怒亚历克斯。三个人沉默地坐了一整天。睡觉的时候他试图离汤米近一点，汤米侧身看了看他，往旁边滚了一滚，留出一个礼貌性的安全距离。吉普森觉得心口在滴血。没关系，他安慰自己，等这一切过了我就再吻他一次，然后我会给他讲我们第一次接吻的故事。   


又到白天跟上那群士兵的时候，吉普森惧怕恶心得想发抖。他大概能猜出上一次发生了是什么事。但亚历克斯已经融进了队伍里，汤米也亦步亦趋地跟着。  
吉普森暗暗叹口气，想着反正这次他会一句话都不说。如果他坚决不承认法国人的身份，他想，他们总不能把一个被战争吓哑的英国兵丢下去吧。   


但该死的聪明的亚历克斯发现了他的沉默。“德国佬。”他猜测，拿枪口朝吉普森的脸上顶。这一次拿枪比划他的是亚历克斯。  
汤米在一旁焦急地分别对他俩说着什么。吉普森紧张地盯着面前黑色的枪管，打定主意沉默到底。汤米，一直那么好的汤米，皱起了他的眉头，向他俩走来，一边嘴里喊着：“亚历克斯。”然后伸出一只手试图降下他手中的来福枪。  
高度紧张的亚历克斯几乎是条件反射性地把枪口对准了他靠近的方向，然后不小心扣动了扳机。  
“啪——”子弹正中汤米的心口。吉普森伸出手接住他坠落的身体：“不不不不不。”他带着哭腔用法语说。但亚历克斯此时也顾不上这一点了，他手足无措地把枪扔在一边，也跪到汤米的身边来，试图用手捂住那个弹孔。吉普森温柔地用手指梳理汤米的头发，呢喃着：“留在我身边。”但汤米的眼神逐渐发直了。  
吉普森回头找被亚历克斯丢在地上的来福，准备给自己也来上一枪。但就在他的手指来得及碰到黑色的枪管之前，他就眼前一黑，晕了过去。   


 

* * *

  


再次睁眼时，他盯着军牌，突然意识到一直以来的关键点都不是他认为的自己，而是汤米。他一次又一次地以为是自己陪着汤米死去再拯救他，但其实是汤米陪着他死去，然后他才会回到这个时间点。他重来无数次的意义不再在于自救，而在于保护汤米。   


这时汤米顶着他棕黑色的头毛闯进了吉普森的视线。  
吉普森顾不上身上什么扣带都没系的衣服，飞扑过去抱住了汤米，这个之前在他双臂中死去的英国男孩。他把头埋在汤米的肩上流着泪着喋喋不休。骂他是个乱逞英雄的傻瓜，说他死去的时候自己有多害怕，跟他讲自己本来准备自杀来救他的想法。怀里的汤米被吓傻了，动都不敢动，也没有推开这个法国人，直到斯图卡来才把对方扑倒在沙滩上。法国人仍然紧紧地抱着他小声说着话。  
然后轰炸机炸开的黄沙埋住了他俩紧紧抱在一起的身体。   


 

* * *

  


他看着牌子上吉普森的名字，心里有了新的计划。两次在渔船上出事的原因都有亚历克斯，他想，如果汤米活下来的代价是亚历克斯得死，他觉得他能尝试一下。虽然这是错的，他难过地补充。   


在防波堤底，水中的亚历克斯仍然满怀希望地朝他俩游来，汤米再一次地伸出了他的手。但不同的是，吉普森瞅准时机，就在汤米要够到亚历克斯的时候，猛地把汤米的手往旁边一推。然后他们俩眼睁睁地看着亚历克斯被挤压而死。吉普森感觉内心糟透了。  
汤米几乎立即就转回身狠狠地抽了吉普森一个耳光。吉普森的脸刹时间就红肿了起来。“汤米。”他伸出手臂去格挡汤米的巴掌，想说自己是为他好，他不知道还有什么办法能阻止亚历克斯杀死汤米了。  
汤米没有问他怎么知道自己的名字，只是愤怒地盯着他，喘着粗气，又推搡他几下。“汤米。”他又叫一声。汤米回头看一眼被驱逐舰压着的木柱，再转过头时眼睛里带着水光。他重新看向吉普森时不再有着愤怒了，而是被一种彻底的失望和冷漠替代。这样的汤米让吉普森一阵恐惧，他感到这不再是那双曾在漫天星光下温柔地注视他的眸子了。   


汤米爬上防波堤后，对周围站着的英军士官低声说了两句话。士官惊讶地看了一眼吉普森的方向，然后给几个列兵下达了一句命令，他们朝着吉普森走来。  
吉普森猜汤米告诉了军官他本来不是医疗舰上的人，因为朝他走来的列兵面色不善地拽住他的胳膊，不顾他的扭动，把他丢回了排着队的列兵群中。汤米阴郁地注视着这一切，一言不发地掉头跟着其他人朝新船的方向离开了。  
吉普森想提醒汤米不要去，但汤米已经走远了。  
吉普森站在防波堤上，静静地等着黑夜的降临带来又一次的时间重启。几个小时内他的脑海里只剩下亚历克斯被碾压的痛呼、汤米失望的神色和亚历克斯惊慌地跪在汤米尸体旁边的样子。   


他在又一次迎来黑暗的时候决定：再也不会让亚历克斯这样死在我的面前了。   


 

* * *

  


他又在看到汤米的第一时间抱了上去。这次哭诉的内容换成了对自己的失望。他说，他以为能用亚历克斯的命来换汤米的命是大错特错的愚蠢行径，他再也不要这样做。他觉得这样的行为和渔船上的士兵们还有亚历克斯没有什么区别，无非是为自己的命自私或是为汤米的命自私的区别罢了。  
余下的时间，在炸弹投到他们身边之前，他只是一直抱着汤米哭。   


 

* * *

  


连续很多次，他只是一看到汤米就抱住这个棕黑色头发的瘦削英国青年。  
有时候他对着他耳边诉说爱语；有时候他把眼睛埋在对方的肩窝上讲他很害怕，不知道该如何继续下去，他快崩溃了；有时候他说他认为这是对他懦夫的逃跑行为的一种惩罚，但他又实在不觉得遇到的汤米算得上是一种惩罚；更多的时候，他只是抱着汤米不停地流泪。  
而汤米从来不推开他。   


 

* * *

  


就在不知过了多少次，他以为他会这样循环着直到自己彻底丧失理智、迷失在时间中的时候，汤米终于有一次给了他回应。  
吉普森已经记不清这一次自己对汤米又滔滔不绝了一些什么话，但汤米第一次回应了他的拥抱。他抬起僵直地垂在身体两侧的手，回抱住了身前的吉普森，然后右掌在吉普森的后颈安抚般地拍了三下。  
吉普森几乎瞬间就泪湿满面了。他把下巴搭在汤米的颈窝旁，想了想，说：“我准备好了。”  
汤米并没有听懂，他只是继续试图安慰这个哭得伤心又绝望的法国人。   


 

* * *

  


他仍然保持着一路的沉默，只是比之前愈发长久地注视汤米。在沙滩上、抬着担架时、在防波堤底、在小划艇上、又回到沙滩上——他几乎一夜没睡，只是侧撑着头凝望着躺在一边的汤米。但汤米连这也不满足他。他在梦中咂了咂嘴，侧过身子，只留了一个背影给吉普森。  
随着亚历克斯和士兵们走进舱室内的时候，他其实仍然没想好要如何救汤米。他本来想警告大家不要进入这艘渔船，但不提语言的鸿沟和他一说法语就面临着的被逐出队的风险，他其实也知道他们没有什么比这船更好的选择。  
他只是继续沉默着。   


当亚历克斯拿枪指着他、汤米也用柔软的嗓音催促他的时候，吉普森突然福至心灵。他打破了自己的缄默，说：“法国人。我是法国人。”  
汤米，现在愣住了，果然没有走过来试图压下亚历克斯的枪。亚历克斯情绪激动地蹭到他面前拽着他胸前的链子，大声嚷嚷着一些什么。但汤米仍然并肩站在他身边，有气无力地为他辩护着。  
这就足够了，吉普森想。   


海水涌进船舱时，吉普森的第一反应是移开亚历克斯拿着的枪口。他不想再经历一次汤米被子弹误杀的情况。  
吉普森看到英国士兵们都散开去堵住弹孔，于是也挑了一个在亚历克斯身边的位置，全心全意地试图证明自己作为法国盟军也是有用的。  
但海水逐渐涨到了他口鼻的位置。亚历克斯在他肩上拍了一下的时候，他回头看到的是只剩他俩的空船舱。吉普森感激地看了亚历克斯一眼，心想，我很高兴我没把你丢在防波堤底。亚历克斯没有注意他，转身自己先退了出去。   


吉普森发现自己够不着梯子时，渔船里已经只剩他一个人了。他惊慌地使劲向前伸出手，但仍然没有成效。 他不得不放弃挣扎时想到，这么长时间时间仍然没有重置，汤米应该已经安全到达海面，搞不好还被其他船只救起来了。他一阵心满意足，在心底对汤米说，他只能保护他到这里了。剩下的归家之路，需要汤米自己去走。

 

法国人最后在想的事是敦刻尔克沙滩上，汤米倒映着星光的眼睛。

**Author's Note:**

> Typo应该很多，欢迎捉虫。


End file.
